Similar Worlds, Different Words
by Dark Angel Sympathy
Summary: Juilet has never been a big talker, neither has Ikuto. They hate their families, and just want to escape. Juliet doesn't handle this all as well as Ikuto though.


"Stand straight." My mother demanded. I exhaled quietly and stood up tall. "Better." She nodded. I glanced down the hall and watched my mothers boss come down with a tall, blue haired boy by his side. "Mister Tsukiyomi, welcome." She greeted him happily with a wide smile. "And hello to you, Ikuto." She bowed slightly to the two.

"Good morning Karen." Mr. Tsukiyomi gave a slight wave as he passed us. The boy next to him named Ikuto gave a similar wave, not even looking in our general area.

Once the two disappeared my mother sat back down at her desk and began clicking away at the computer.

My mom works the front desk at a company known as Easter. And even though other employees treat her like dirt, Mr. Tsukiyomi is actually very nice to her. Although they must stay formal when at work. My mother glanced up to me and sighed deeply, taking her headset off. "Why not go adventure around? This building is huge, I'm sure you could find something to do."

I nodded and walked away without a word, stepping into a recently opened elevator. And that's where I stayed for the next few hours, just going up and down in the elevators. I was given many strange looks, but it made no difference to me.

Suddenly my phone began vibrating in my jacket pocket, I pulled it out and answered quickly. "Start heading back, We're about to go home." My mother commanded, hanging up quickly. I sighed softly,I was on the 40th floor (highest floor) and I pressed the 1st.

At level 25 it finally stopped, and as the door slid open the first thing to notice was the old man and the blue haired boy, Ikuto. Mr. Tsukiyomi smiled gently and the two stepped in, repressing the first floor. "How was your day?" Mr. Tsukiyomi asked with a wide smile.

I looked up to him with a rather blank expression, giving no hint that I would speak. He only nodded, standing straight against the wall. "Quiet, huh?" He chuckled, stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened. Ikuto's eyes met mine as he was exiting, I followed behind them quickly and scurried to the desk.

"Hello, Karen." Mr Tsukiyomi set a hand on the desk with another wide grin.

"Hello Mr. Tsukiyomi, how was your day?" She asked politely.

The two gawked for a few moments, but I tuned them out once the idle chit chatting began.

"That sounds like a great idea, right?" My mother looked to me with a wide smile but nervous expression. I jumped slightly, furrowing my eyebrows with curiosity of what she was babbling about. I nodded gently, unsure of what I just accepted to do.

"Perfect, he'll pick you up at seven!" Mr. Tsukiyomi said as he took Ikuto by the wrist and dragged him out, while he had the same confused expression.

"I know you weren't paying attention." My mother mumbled, setting her headset into the drawer and looking to me. "But I knew you would pretend like you were. So, now you have a date tonight." She gave a wide smile, along with a quiet laugh.

My eyes shot open wide, but before I could made a run for it she latched onto my arm and dragged me out the door, similar to a few moments ago.

I practically flew up the stairs and slammed the door shut, locking it and opening my messenger bag.

"Jeez, you need to dust out your bag! And what's this about a date? Since when do you go on dates?! I wake up from a nap and_that _is what I wake up to hear?" Scarlet shouted as she flew from my bag.

I looked down with a guilty expression, scratching my neck. "That's amazing!" She shouted again, squeezing my face as tightly as possible. I smiled gently, placing a hand onto her head and back. "We'll get you all nice and dressed up!" She flew away and spun and circles in the air.

"Juliet!" I heard my mother shout from downstairs. I quickly came to her call, Scarlet floating by my side. "Here, go put this on and go wait somewhere, anywhere. John is coming over soon and I don't want you here." She demanded. The vibe she gave off was now completely different, before she was cheerful, energetic and just plain happy, now she was rude and demanding. Which is how she's always been. Even when I was little she made me go off to the park when she had one of her many boyfriends over. My dad was a drunk she hooked up with one night, so I'm glad I never met him.

She shooed me off as she rushed around the kitchen, preparing a two person meal.

Coming back to my room Scarlet sat on my shoulder, sushing me softly and petting my cheek. "She's just an asshole." Scar stated. I let out a loud, deep sigh once the door was closed. I changed into the chosen black, strapless dress my mom gave me.

Scar yowled lowly at the sight, "It looks good on you, but it isn't you!" She commented. "Just wear your normal clothes, tell her you're leaving out the window so John wont have to see you!" She suggested happily.

Nodding, I undressed and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. "Much better!" Scarlet shouted. I sent my mother the text and slipped out the window onto the neighbors roof, walking casually above other people's homes, Scarlet hovering around me.

I stood under a street light, and because it's December it's snow and it gets super dark out super fast. I looked around, squinting to see. "I wish I had your eyesight, Scar." I mumbled, leaning against the post.

"I know! I do too, and you're practically blind!" She exclaimed. She was all too literal with saying that, I couldn't see out of one eye and the other I could hardly see anything. Contacts could only help so much.

Suddenly I felt weight on my shoulder, I spun around quickly, automatically noticing blue hair and... Now that I'm close, blue eyes.

"Yo." He put a hand up, his expression was much softer than before. Now he looked relaxed and comfortable. I glanced him up and down quickly, he was wearing similar clothes to me although he was smart enough to bring a jacket, unlike me.

I sighed deeply, Scarlet flew up from behind me and laughed loudly. "Wow, an emo boy too?! What a score, Juliet!" She shouted, unable to contain the giggles.

"Emo boy?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on his hip.

"Wow, you can hear me! Can you see me too?" She asked, waving her arm.

"Of course he can!" A small, louder version of Ikuto floated out from behind him. "Hey! And what do you mean emo boy?" He asked quickly. Scarlet and his ears perked up and they began hissing furiously at one another.

"Yoru!" "Scar!" Me and Ikuto shouted in unison. Ikuto halted, her expression became surprised. He stared at me, a smirk slowly grew upon his face.

"So, You finally speak?" He stepped into me, placing a hand onto my cheek.

I jumped back swiftly, instinctively slapping him hard. His face snapped away with the hit, but he only chuckled. "Feisty, huh? This'll be fun."


End file.
